Bet: Survive five nights
by Droplet Mix
Summary: Jeff the killer y Tails Doll hicieron una apuesta con el fin de conseguir "horas extras" en el computador. El que sobreviva más tiempo en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza por la noche, gana. ¿Lograran ambos creepys superar a Freddy y a sus amigos animatrónicos? Y más importante; ¿quién ganara?
1. La apuesta

_Ok, espero que difruten de esta historia y que les haga reír un poco. No sera muy larga tal vez consista en unos 6 cápitulos, pero aun así espero que les guste._

_Bye bye :3_

* * *

**Creepypastas en Five nights at Freddy's: La apuesta**

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y Jeff se hallaba muy entretenido jugando videojuegos en la sala de Slenderman. El dueño del hogar no se hallaba en ese momento, pues había salido junto con otros residentes de su hogar. Esos residentes se trataban de ortos creepypastas sin hogar, como: Ticci Toby, Ben Drowned, Tails Doll, Sally, Jane the killer, Eyeless Jack, Nina the killer, Smile dog, entre otros. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Jeff, decidieron vivir junto a Slenderman, porque después de todo, no era fácil conseguir un hogar, y en algún lado debían vivir ¿no? Slender de alguna forma logro agrandar su casa y tener espacio suficiente para estos creepypastas, sin mencionar que algunos compartían habitación.

-¡Jeff! -gritó Sally muy enfurecida.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-¡Devuélveme mi oso de felpa! ¡Ya!

-No sé de qué hablas niña, y ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? -contestó el chico sin dejar de observar la pantalla del televisor, haciendo que la pequeña se enfurezca aún más.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Jeff, sé que tú lo tienes!

-De acuerdo, ya, deja de gritar. Y sí, yo tengo tú oso de felpa, pero se lo di a Smile dog para que lo enterrara en el jardín.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –al oír esto Sally se marchó a toda velocidad hacia el jardín sin decir más.

-Que niña tan despistada. - dijo Jeff mientras sacaba un oso de peluche de unos almohadones -Tú eres mi amigo, ¿verdad señor oso?- el chico comenzó a abrazar al peluche, pero de pronto escucha a alguien llamándolo a gritos -¡Jeff!- en eso de un golpe se abre la puerta de la cocina que conecta con la sala, esto hace que el muchacho lancé al oso a volar en un acto de desesperación.

-¡Jeff, van aquí ahora!

-¡Lo juro Jane! ¡Yo no oculte tú peluca, no me mates!- respondió el chico nervioso, al voltear, di un suspiro y dijo muy aliviado.

-Ah, solo eras tú peluche parlante.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!- exclamo Tails Doll.

-Como sea, ¿a qué vienes?, ¿acaso quieres que te ayude a cavar una madriguera en el bosque?, ¿o algo así?- respondió en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate! No es para eso a que vine. Quiero usar el computador ahora.

-Pero estoy a mitad de mi juego, ¿no puedes esperar?

-Ya llevas mucho tiempo jugando.

-No es verdad, solo fueron un par de horas.

-No mientas, llevas jugando tres días seguidos. Nunca respetas los horarios de cada uno para utilizar la PC, recuerda que no eres el único que vive en esta casa.

-Ok, ok, ¿algo más mamá?

-Solo hazte a un lado que tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –Tails estuvo a punto de sentase en la silla del computador pero Jeff lo detuvo.

-¡Momento!, ¿qué te parece si mejor hacemos una apuesta? Para librarnos un poco de estas discusiones diarias.

-¿Apuesta dices?

-Así es, el ganador tendrá el derecho utilizar el computador en el horario del otro durante toda una semana.

-Mmm… cuéntame más.

-No es la gran cosa, el que resista más que su oponente en un lugar aterrador por la noche, gana, fácil ¿no?

-No estoy seguro.

-Vamos TD, será divertido.

-De acuerdo pero, ¿en dónde será la apuesta entonces?- luego de pensar un poco al chico se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo la apuesta.

-¡Ya se!, ¿qué tal en "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" pues ese resta... –repentinamente Jeff fue golpeado en la cara por TD.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –interrogó Jeff mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que tiene de aterrador un restaurante infantil?!

-Dah, primero deja que termine de explicarte. Veras, se trata sobre ese restaurante en donde los animatronicos merodean en la noche con intensión de meterte en unos de esos trajes llenos de esqueletos metálicos y ¿Quién sabe qué más?

-Nah, no acepto, no desperdiciare mis noches en tus juegos infantiles. -reprochó TD.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?, no sabía que eras un gallina vestida de zorro de peluche, POO POO…RO…PO POOO –Jeff imitó a una gallina por varios minutos haciendo que TD al fin cediera a su petición.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Acepto tú estúpida apuesta!, ¿feliz?

-¡Sep!

-Y el perdedor ¿qué deberá hacer?

-Sera el mayordomo del otro por una semana.

-Y ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Comenzaremos mañana por la mañana, partiremos hacia el restaurante lo más temprano posible para que nadie se entere de nuestra partida.

-Temprano para ti es alrededor de las once o doce de la mañana. –afirmo Tails. –Y no quiero tener que levantarte de la cama como siempre.

-No te preocupes, esta vez abra una excepción ¡Ya lo veras!

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero ya que.

-¡Hasta entonces!… ¡A la carga mis valientes guerreros, ataquemos la cocina! ¡Tarararara tararararara tarararara taraaaaaaaa tararara! ¡Más rápido, Jeffy tiene hambre!–El muchacho se alejó de TD mientras gritaba y simulaba montar un caballo, dejando al zorro perplejo.

-Creo que esta fue una mala idea.


	2. Los nuevos empleados

_Bueno ahora me doy cuenta que esta historia tendra un poca más de 6 capítulos xD_

_Espero que disfruten de este cap. anda insiprada. No se si subiré capítulos de un día al otro pero ya que._

* * *

**Los nuevos empleados**

**-8 de la mañana-**

Tails Doll se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño mientras aun frotaba sus ojos. Al llegar, se moja el rostro para despabilarse. –Bien… ya es hora. –Dice aún algo dormido, luego se dirige el cuarto de Jeff y tal como él había pensado, el chico aún seguía durmiendo, con parte del cuerpo destapado, una parte de la manta caída, un brazo colgando y la almohada totalmente babeada.

-Agh… siempre es lo mismo. -Al decir esto TD se acerca a Jeff para intentar despertarlo, pero el chico solo dice:

-5 minutos más mamá. –TD seguía sacudiendo al chico pero este no respondía, el zorro se hartó de seguir intentando sin lograr nada, así que tomo la manta que colgaba de un lado y en un movimiento brusco la levanto haciendo que Jeff cayera al suelo de cara.

-¡Todo el mundo corra, las vacas zombies dominan el mundo!-Decía Jeff muy alterado levantándose de golpe, pero inmediatamente TD le tapó la boca a la vez que lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-Shhhhhh, cierra la boca idiota o despertaras a todo el mundo.

-Bien, bien, hare silencio. Pero las vacas zombies…

-¡Nada de vacas zombies!, solo vámonos ahora antes de que alguien se levante, _o sino los demás querrán unirse a esta apuesta y lo arenarían todo._

-De acuerdo. Pero antes… ¡Déjame vestirme zorro inútil! ¿¡Qué no vez que aún sigo en ropa interior?!

-Muy bien pero no hace falta gritar. No sé porque complicas tanto con el tema de la ropa, solo es una molestia.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no necesitas llevar ropa puesto que eres un peluche flotante y parlanchín. Además, si saliera así a la calle, correería el riesgo de ser brutalmente violado por alguna de esas locas Fangirls. –Respondió Jeff mientras le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Si claro como tú digas. Vamos, ve ponte algo y lleva todo lo que necesites, yo te esperare afuera.

-Bueno, pero ya deja de darme ordenes, hablo enserio cuando digo que pareces mi mamá.

**-Un rato después-**

Jeff y TD partieron del bosque encaminados al famoso restaurante Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Al llegar, ambos notaron un gran volante en la vidriera que decía:

"_Se busca ayudante._

_Pizzeria familiar busca guardia de seguridad para trabajo nocturno._

_De 12 a.m. a 06 a.m._

_Monitorear las cámaras, garantiza la seguridad de los equipos y de los personajes animatrónicos._

_No somos responsables por lesión/desmembramiento._

_$120 por semana._

_Solicitar llamada"_.

-Mmmm… -Pensaba Jeff –Deberíamos tomar el empleo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –Resalto TD.

-Por dos razones, uno; si somos los guardias de seguridad, será más fácil permanecer aquí sin que nos corran escobazos y dos; ganaríamos dinero para comprar lo que queramos, es una buena idea ¿no?

-Tal vez… pero ¿qué clase de loco les daría el empleo a un chico psicópata, con la cara cortada, manchado de sangre y a un muñeco diabólico, flotante que habla?

-Si pero quizá… -Jeff fue interrumpido por el dueño del restaurante que abría la puerta de entrada de un golpe y les gritaba al chico y al zorro.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Quieren trabajar aquí?! –Jeff y TD se miraron y voltearon a ver al hombre nuevamente. -¿Nosotros señor? –Llego a preguntar TD antes de que el hombre volviera a gritarles.

-¡Si, ustedes! ¿¡Acaso ven a otro chico ensangrentado y a su macota parlante?! –El dueño del restaurante respondió sarcásticamente. -¿Me llamo mascota?... ¿por qué siempre lo mismo? –Pensaba TD mientras se hacía volita.

-¿Ok?

-¿Y bien?, ¿aceptan o no? –Decía el hombre en espera de una respuesta.

-¡Espere! ¿¡Hablaba enserio?! -

-¡Por supuesto que hablaba enserio!, comenzaran a las doce de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana.

-Y ¿por qué quiere contratarnos?

-Es porque que creo que ustedes dos tienen el potencial suficiente como para sobrevi… digo, trabajar aquí sin ningún inconveniente. –Le respondió el dueño del acontecimiento con una risa nerviosa.

-Emm, ¿de acuerdo?... si aceptamos, ¿verdad TD?

-Si… claro –Respondió el zorro aun echo volita.

-¡Excelente! Aquí tienen la llave, hasta entonces pueden inspeccionar el lugar sin ningún problema, de todas formas tuvimos que cerrar el restaurante por temas de limpieza, pero aun así necesita ser vigilado por las noches. Ahora debo irme, tengo asuntos pendientes… ¡Suerte, adiós! –Decía el hombre mientras se subía a su auto y se marchaba a toda velocidad.

-Eso fue extraño. –Pensó Jeff -¿Ves TD? Tú que decías que no conseguiríamos el empleo… ¿TD? –El zorro se ya había ingresado al restaurante, dejando al chico hablando solo y mientras que todos los que cruzaban por ahí lo trataban de vagabundo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame estúpido zorro! - Una vez que entro en el restaurante se acercó a TD y preguntó enfadado. -¡¿Cómo leches entraste?!

-Esto es un restaurante infantil Jeff, no es un banco, además, la puerta estaba abierta.

-Bien, como sea. –Haciendo reproche.

Ambos creepys comenzaron a merodear por el lugar, notaron que no había absolutamente nadie, con excepción de los animatrónicos. TD comenzó a admirar a tres animatrónicos que se hallaban encima del escenario, uno era un conejo morado de ojos rosas con un moño rojo, un pollo amarillo también de ojos rosas, pero llevaba puesto un babero que decía: "_Let's eat"_ y por último, un gran oso color marrón de ojos celestes, este llevaba un micrófono, un moño y un sombreo de copa, ambos negros.

-¿Estos son los animatrónicos que debemos vigilar? –Se preguntaba TD, de pronto escucho la voz de Jeff llamándolo y a la vez haciendo que el zorro saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey TD! ¡Mira lo que encontré! –El chico se encontraba cerca de unas cortinas que al parecer cubrían algo importante y un cartel a un lado que tenía escrito:_ "-Lo siento- Fuera de servicio"._

-Aquí tal vez haya uno de esos extraños animatrónicos averiado.

Y así era, el chico al correr las cortinas pudieron ver a un gran animtrónico en muy mal estado. Parecía ser un zorro, con el pelaje rojizo, ojos dorados, un garfio en la mano derecha, la mandíbula rota y algunas partes de su pecho abiertas dejando al descubierto parte de su esqueleto metálico.

-Aaaaaaaaw mira, que adorable zorrito, ustedes dos casi parecen gemelos. –Dijo Jeff para molestar a TD.

-¡Cállate! – respondió Tails Doll molesto.

-Bueno pero no te enojes.

-Entonces no me hagas enojar. –Al terminar de decir esto ambos se marcharon hacia la sala de vigilancia para dejar algunas cosas que ambos habían llevado, al volver, el zorro se percató que las cortinas del personaje averiado estaban cerradas.

-¿Tú cerraste las cortinas Jeff?

–No, ¿por?

–Emmm, no importa, no es nada. –Dijo algo preocupado TD.

-¡De acuerdo! Ya que acabamos de inspeccionar el lugar, yo ahora inspeccionaré la cocina. –Decía el chico entre risas mientras salía corriendo.

-¡¿Acaso tú siempre tienes hambre?! –Gritó TD a lo lejos.

-¡Claro que sí! –Jeff volteo para responderle a Tails Doll, pero al darse vuelta se tropezó con unas sillas haciendo que este cayera del otro lado de la caja, segundos después se levantó tambaleando para decir muy felizmente de la vida:

-¡Eureka, me rompí un diente! –Y luego volver a caer al suelo desmayado.

-Este idiota cada vez más grande y cada vez más pendejo. –Se dijo a si mismo TD entre suspiros.

* * *

**_Please, ¿dejaras reviews? :3_**


	3. Instrucciones

Bueno, aquí vuelo con el capítulo 3 de este sensual fic(?)… ok no. Ya sentía que tenía algo abandonado Fanfiction y bueno… eso, aquí me tienen. Este capítulo no es tan divertido pero espero que de todas formas los disfruten.

* * *

**Instrucciones **

Ya eran las once y media de la noche aproximadamente, Jeff y TD se hallaban en la sala de vigilancia, puesto que muy pronto comenzaría su horario de trabajo. Ambos creepys inspeccionaron mejor la habitación en donde estuvieron antes, en esta había; un pequeño sofá y un escritorio con dos cajones, debajo de este había uno altavoz y encima tenia, un televisor, un ventilador el cual estaba encendido, unas radios, un teléfono y una tableta. En la pared donde estaba el escritorio se encontraba u gran poster de los tres mismos animatrónicos del escenario, acompañado de una frase que decía _"celebrate!"_. Junto a este poster había unos seis dibujos aparentemente hechos por niños, aunque no solo eso, se podía encontrar dibujos de infantes por casi todo el restaurante.

Jeff observaba los dibujos de la sala, mientras que Tails tomaba la tableta para luego darse cuenta de que se trataba del monitor de las cámaras. TD contó el número de las habitaciones del restaurante, eran doce en total contando la sala donde se hallaban ellos.

-Y bien… -Dijo Jeff sentado en el sofá. - ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer aquí?, ¿vigilar todo este lugar?

-Así es y al parecer hay un total de doce habitaciones en todo el restaurante, ¡ah! Y algo más, será mejor que te comportes, ¿oíste?, no rompas nada, no hagas trampa, no hagas bromas y…

-¿Esto va enserio? –Decía el chico murmurando. –Si tengo que soportar así a este intento de zorro toda la noche, de seguro me saldrán canas verdes y eso no puede suceder porque soy demasiado genial. –Pensaba y reprochaba el chico.

TD seguía dictándole reglas a Jeff, pero este repentinamente le interrumpió diciendo

-¿Sabes qué es raro?

-¿Uh?, ¿qué?

-Bueno, es que ahora que me doy cuenta, el dueño de este lugar nos dio el trabajo así como si nada. Además dijo que éramos capaces de trabajar aquí sin ningún inconveniente. ¿No es raro?

-Tienes razón, a veces me sorprende el hecho de que puedas pensar. Deberías hacerlo con fre… -El zorro anaranjado fue interrumpido por el teléfono sonado, el muñeco se da la vuelta y acerca a este para responder.

El muchacho se levantó del asiento y se colocó justo al lado de Tails Doll mientras este presionaba el botón de contestar. Ambos notaron que era una grabación.

-_¿Hola?, ¿hola? – _Se oyó una voz masculina intentando confirmar si alguien le oía. El chico y el muñeco solo se limitaron a seguir escuchando aquella grabació_n. -Eeeeh, yo quería grabar este mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tú primera semana. ¿Bueno?_

_Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiado y blanqueado, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas"._

_Blah, blah, blah, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, pero de que los culpo ¿no? Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y ¿nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienes un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno._

_Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja una especie de modo "itinerancia" libre en la noche. Uh… algo sobre que sus servos se bloqueen si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solía ser permitido para pasear durante el día también. Pero luego ocurrió "La mordedura del 87". Sí, es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_

_Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes. Uh, si te llegan a ver después de esas horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, probablemente van a tratar a… la fuerza meterte dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así, ¿te podrías imaginar cómo es tener la cabeza presionada con fuerza dentro de uno?, podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes cuando los hacen estallar hacia afuera la parte frontal de la máscara, je._

_Y sí, ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Voy a charlar contigo mañana. Uh, comprueba las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches._ –Termina la grabación.

-Es extraño, este sujeto solo se dirige a una sola persona. Al parecer está grabación ya estaba preparada desde hace un tiempo. Y estaba dirigida a alguien más que trabajo antiguamente aquí, creo.

-Sí, eso parece. Y según lo que dice ese sujeto, era cierto eso de que esas cosas se mueven por la noche, te introducen en trajes llenos de vigas y esas cosas. –Dijo el chico mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¿No que ya sabias todo esto?

-Había oído antes hablar a un par de chicos sobre los hallazgos de unos cuerpos dentro de unos trajes de este restaurante y que al parecer los culpables eran esos extraños personajes. Creí que se trataba de una broma, además, solo lo dije para asustarte.

-Ya decía yo… -Decía entre susurros -¿No averiguaste nada más sobre el tema?

-Nah, luego de escuchar eso, los asesine. Estaba muy aburrido. –Afirmo el chico.

-Como sea, no importa de todas formas, si necesitáramos información, usaremos tu celular.

-Ok.

-Bien, ya casi son las doce. Entonces vamos con las reglas, estas serían que ambos permaneceremos toda la noche despiertos y dormiremos solo en el día, el primero que se rinda o hulla del lugar, pierde, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y nada de trampa ni de juegos tontos ¡eh!

-Sí, sí, sí. ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-¿Qué?

-Sí que eres feo… pero aun así eres adorable, ¿sabes? –TD frunció el ceño sin contestarle al chico, no tenía ganas de discutir.

Una vez terminada la charla Jeff se recostó en el sofá y TD en el suelo con el monitor. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les aguardaba esa noche. El reloj ya marcaba las once cincuenta y cinco de la noche, eso significaba que la pequeña aventura de ambos creepys estaba a punto de comenzar.


	4. Noche 1: Que comience el juego

_Para aquellos que esperaban el cuarto capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Noche 1: Que comience el juego**

Doce de la noche en punto. Jeff por un lado yacía en el sofá escuchando música y por el otro TD leyendo unas revistas, todo parecía estar bien por el momento. Ambos sabían bien lo que podía llegar a suceder, por aquella grabación, pero no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuatro treinta de la noche. El ventilador emitía un sonido apenas audible, pero aun así un silencio abrumador se apoderaba de la habitación. Ya habían concluido unas cuatro horas y media sin que ambos creepys se hayan dirigido siquiera una palabra. Jeff ya estaba harto de escuchar las mismas canciones una y otra vez y de que no hubiese una señal de cualquiera de esos "famosos" animatrónicos, así que Jeff decido romper el silencio comenzando una pequeña charla con el muñeco.

-¡Hey!, TD, ¿cómo estás?

-Em… bien, supongo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Oh! No por nada, es que soy tan buena persona que yo solo… ¿¡A quien quiero engañar?! ¡Esto es más aburrido que observar la pintura secarse!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres?

-Ok bueno, pero ¿no podemos hacer algo entretenido al menos?

-Mmmm… -TD coloca su mano en su mentón y piensa. –Bueno, recuerdo lo que dijo aquel hombre de la grabación así que… ¿qué tal si monitoreamos el lugar un rato?

-Ya que. –Responde en chico con los brazos cruzados en señal de enfado.

TD y Jeff se sientan en el suelo con el pequeño monitor, el zorro comienza inspeccionar las habitaciones de todo el restaurante, de repente ambos divisaron algo extraño, no se veía absolutamente nada por la cámara de la cocina, está decía "-cámara des-habilitada-solo audio", el muñeco y el chico se observaron por un momento con una mirada algo extrañada, pero aun así no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto.

Después de un rato, ambos seguían revisado las cámaras una y otra vez, hasta que algo interesante ocurriera. Se detuvieron un momento en la cámara del escenario, todo parecía normal, pero una estática repentina hizo que el zorro y el chico se alteraran un poco.

-¿Qué demonios?... por alguna extraña razón, esto me hace recordar a Slender. –Decía Jeff.

La estática no duro mucho, las cámaras regresaron a su estado original, dejando volver a ver el escenario, pero lo vieron Jeff y Tails Doll, les provocó un escalofrío en las espaldas de ambos, faltaba uno de los personajes; era el conejo.

-Eje, je, je. –El chico río. -Mira, falta un animatrónico.

-Sí, así es.

-No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que tienes miedo, muñeco, pero es comprensible, no todos pueden ser un macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

-¿A si? ¿Lo dices enserio? –Habló TD con sarcasmo.

-Of course! –Le responde el chico, limpiando las uñas de su mano derecha en su sudadera.

-Muy bien, señor "macho pecho peludo que se respeta", te diré varias cosas, primero: no tienes ni un solo pelo en tu pecho, segundo: no creo eso de que seas muy "respetado" y tercero: si es que eres tan macho, ¿por qué siempre juegas con el peluche de Sally?

-¿¡Cómo rayos te enteraste del oso de Sally?! –Interrogó Jeff totalmente sonrojado.

-Si no sabes tú, menos se yo.

-¡Mira estúpido muñeco, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada!

-Huy, que miedo. No me asustas niño.

-¡Maldito oso de felpa reprimido!

-¡Imbécil, soy un zorro!

-¡Como sea!, ¡Intento de zorro fallido, mal parido!

-¡A mí nadie me pario, pendejo!

-¡De todas formas solo sigues siendo un… -De repente unos extraños ruidos provenientes de unas de las puertas, interrumpieron las palabras del chico. TD Y Jeff fijaron sus miradas en la puerta situada a la izquierda del ventilador, ambos se sentían observados de pies a cabeza. El chico se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y enciende la luz, dejando ver al enorme conejo rosa en frente de la puerta, Jeff apaga la luz y cierra la puerta velozmente, mientras se colocaba de espalda a está he intentado cubrir la salida con todo su cuerpo.

-Um, TD.

-¿Si?

-Creo que nuestro amigo el señor conejo ha venido a visitarnos, ¿le dejo pasar? –Bromeaba Jeff.

-¿Hablas enserio?, ¿lo dejaras pasar?

-Ay claro que sí, es más, lo invitare a tomar el té, ¿qué te parece? ¡Por supuesto que no lo dejare entrar, solo bromeo!

-¡De acuerdo ya! Revisa cuenta energía nos queda.

-Ah, sí, a ver… 76%.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. ¿Ya viste que rápido pasa la hora? Ya son las cinco de la noche, je.

-Pues claro, nosotros somos hombres, ¿v-verdad?

-Seguro, sí.

El peluche y Jeff se calmaron, el chico se apartó de la puerta, para recostarse en el suelo nuevamente. TD no se había levantado para nada, el estaba permanentemente observando la energía restante que les quedaba y mientras que Jeff controlaba la hora. Solo faltaban unos diez minutos para la finalización de su turno de trabajo. No sentían miedo precisamente, pero el hecho de no saber de qué más eran capaces esos personajes, no los tranquilizaba para nada.

Los minutos pasaron, cuando el reloj marco las seis de la mañana Jeff se levantó de prisa elevando su puño derecho en el aire en señal de victoria. -¡Si, ya son las seis! –Decía este.

-Que bien, ¿vamos a comer algo?

-¡Claro!

Jeff y TD salieron de la sale de vigilancia cautelosamente, no había señal del conejo, eso les alivio. Pasaron por unas cuantas habitaciones del restaurante, hasta llegar al escenario de los personajes, era de esperarse que el conejo estuviera ahí entre los demás. El chico los observo a todos por un momento, luego dirigió su atención al gran oso marrón y dijo:

-Tú eres el jefe aquí, ¿verdad? -Sacando pecho - ¿Te parece lindo enviar a tú amigo a jodernos?, ¿en especial a mí, al gran Jeff the killer?

-Nunca creí que estuvieras lo suficiente demente como para hablarle a un montón de chatarra.

-Pero no es solo un montón de chatarra, se mueven por la noche y lo sabes. Además, el entiende lo que le digo.

-Sí, pero solo se mueven en la noche. Anda, vayámonos por algo de comer, si prometes dejar de pendejear, te compro un helado.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Helado! ¡Prometo intentar ser normal!... aunque sea difícil. –Jeff murmuró estas tres últimas palabras, le dio la espalda al oso y comenzó a alejarse de los animatrónicos dando brinquitos, mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo.

-¡Eh! Casi lo olvido… ejem –Aclaró la garganta -¡Esto no ha terminado! ¿¡Escuchaste esto?! ¡No ha terminado! –Jeff comienza a correr fuera del lugar sin dejar de observar a los personajes a los ojos, a la vez corría con los brazos en alto y gritando a todo pulmón – ¡Todos ustedes son unos fracasados, nadie puede vencer al gran Jeff the ki… -El chico no consiguió terminar su frase, ya que al voltear, golpeo muy bruscamente su zona baja al chocar con una toma de agua. –E-eso n-no me d-dolió n-nadita. –Murmuró este, para luego caer al suelo y aun sobándose y gimiendo de dolor.

-Agh, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – El zorro sale del restaurante, toma a Jeff de la pierna izquierda y lo arrastra todo el camino hacia la heladería. -¿Es tan difícil para ti no hacer pendejadas?

-Nadie puede vencer a… tsk… Jeff the killer –Habló el chico desmayado por el dolor adquirido segundos antes.

-Bueno, creo que aun así te merecen un helado como premio, te daré cuatro de diez por hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

Repentinamente TD sintió como si lo vigilaran, observo su alrededor, nadie, era muy temprano y no se veían muchas personas a esas horas de la mañana, mucho menos por esas zona. El muñeco siguió su camino alejándose más y más del Freddy Fazbear Pizza's, el pequeño zorro no se había percatado de que el trió de animatrónicos les vigilaba a ambos, desde que salieron del lugar. De seguro estaban analizando a sus adversarios para su siguiente jugada. El juego, acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**¿Que será lo que tienen en mente Freddy y sus amigos?, ¿algún día dejare de torturar al pobre Jeffry?, ¿dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas a cosas que ya sé?**

**Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Sayonara! **


	5. Noche 2: ¿Plan secreto? 12

**¡Ooooooh! Después de cuatrocientos años, subo el capítulo cinco. Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde demasiado y lo siento. Pero no es mi culpa… ¡la culpa la tiene el Liceo!, por enviarme tanta tarea. Aún así, no merezco el perdón…*llora en un rincón*...**

-¡Oye tú! –Grita Jeff, a la vez que abría la puerta de una patada.

-¿Uh?

-¿¡Cómo leches te atreves a dejar en suspenso a los que leen esta historia?! ¿No entiendes que la gente me ama, y quiere saber cómo gano la apuesta?... ¡Deberías terminar de escribir de una maldita vez, niña!

-¡Hey! ¡Tú cállate, no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer!... ¡y no patees la puerta de mi habitación, pendejo!

-Uy, que mala… ¿¡acaso quieres pelear?!

-¡Como quieras! –Mix y Jeff comenzaron una pequeña pelea, arrogaron puñetazos y patadas, y al final terminaron jalándose el cabello.

-¡Pelea de gatas! –Grita Masky por la ventana.

-¡Tú no te metas! –Le responden ambos gritando.

-Ok, ya estuvo bien damas y caballeros, aquí tienen el capítulo cinco. Disfrútenlo. –Hablo TD. Este había salió debajo de la cama (?)

* * *

**Noche 2: ¿Plan secreto? 1/2**

Tails Doll por fin llegó a la heladería, después de haber arrastrando al chico todo el camino. Una vez en la entrada del local, TD arrojó a Jeff aun inconsciente a una silla, literalmente lo arrojó. Ingreso al local, ordenó un helado de chocolate y salió directo a donde se encontraba el chico. El zorrito le hablaba a Jeff, lo sacudía… pero nada, lo tomaba del cabello agitándolo fuertemente, sin importar que las personas lo vieran extrañamente, pero nada serbia.

-¡Despierta de una vez, niño! –Grita enfurecido TD, sin obtener respuesta. –Muy bien, si así lo quieres.

El pequeño zorro sujeta el helado con la mano derecha, da un pequeño suspiro y luego lo embarra totalmente en la cara de Jeff.

-¡Aaah! ¡Frío, frío, frío! –Repetía el chico mientras quitaba helado de su rostro. -¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!

-¡Aleluya!, hasta que despiertas.

-Aja, sí. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-No me dejabas alternativa, menso.

-¡¿Qué no ves que tengo helado en toda la cara?! En los ojos, en el cabello. –Decía mientras limpiaba su nariz. -¡Y hasta en la nariz!, mira… ¡dije que miraras, mierda!

-Bueno, bueno, deja de quejarte, no es para tanto. –Responde sin prestarle mucha atención. -Ahora relajémonos un poco, debemos pensar con claridad las cosas. Hoy tuvimos suerte en ese restaurante, probablemente porque fue nuestra primera noche, así que las cosas resultaros fáciles pero… ¿qué demonios haces?

TD observa al chico sacar con su mano helado de su nariz y llevarlo a su boca.

-¿Qué?, no creías que iba a desperdiciarlo, ¿verdad? Además, no sabe tan mal, ¿quieres probar?

-N-no gracias. –Responde asqueado. Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Jeff inicio una conversación.

-Oye, he estado pensando, y creo que deberíamos hacer una estrategia.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-¡Sí!... nos será útil para sobrevivir en ese lugar. Ambos controlaremos las cámaras y demás para hacernos más fácil la estadía en el restaurante.

-Un momento, ¿qué hay de la apuesta?, si nos ayudamos mutuamente, nadie perderá, o ¿sí?

-Sé que ninguno de los dos se rendirá fácilmente. Pero no es motivo para dejar que nos maten, ¿cierto?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Entonces, todo está bien. La estrategia consiste en ayudarnos entre los dos a monitorear las cámaras y principalmente a controlar la energía. Solo eso. Presiento que estaremos en serios problemas si llegáramos a quedar sin energía. ¿Te apuntas?

-Mmm… ¡de acuerdo, cuenta conmigo! –Le estrecha la mano al chico para cerrar el trato, al cual Jeff responde tomando su mano con fuerza. -¡Ahora sí, esto será pan comido! –Piensa TD con confianza.

-Pero no vayas a olvidarte de la apuesta, muñeco parlanchín.

-¡Eso jamás! Prepárate para ser mi sirviente, niño. –El zorro suelta la mano de Jeff, y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar. Luego comienza a visualizar su alrededor, para poder despejar un poco su mente.

Sin que Tails Doll se diera cuenta, aunque parezca mentira, la sonrisa del chico incremento un poco, sus ojos se iluminaron y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa poco audible -Eso ya lo veremos. Acabare contigo, je. –Definitivamente, Jeff, tramaba algo.

Rato más tarde.

-Haber, ¿ya los aprendiste?

-Sí, sí. Ya me los aprendí muy bien.

-¿En verdad recuerdas sus nombres?

-¡Claro!, jamás olvidaría algo como: los acosos contantes de muñecos animatrónicos defectuosos. El oso es Freddy, el conejo Bonnie, el pollo Chica, y el zorro se llama Foxy. Nombres muy bonitos, por cierto. –Hace comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que todo va bien por ahora.

El reloj de muñeca de Jeff ya marcaba las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche, las horas pasaron volando. El chico y el zorro anaranjado llegaron al restaurante, luego de dormir toda la tarde en una pequeña choza en un parque no muy lejos del restaurante, que pertenecía a unos seis delincuentes, pero Jeff y Tails Doll se encargaron de ellos de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de descansar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no con esos animatrónicos rondando cerca de ahí. Tampoco era una buena opción regresar al bosque.

Entraron en el local, he inmediatamente se dirigieron a la sala de seguridad. Tails Doll apenas ingreso a la habitación, pudo ver un nuevo mensaje grabado en el teléfono. Jeff no tardo para percatarse de esto también.

-Ok. –Habló TD. –Voy a reproducirlo.

-¡Hazlo, DJ! –El zorro mira a Jeff con una cara de, "¿es enserio?". Y el chico solo agacha la cabeza.

Luego de darle "reproducir", se oyó un pequeño silencio y luego una voz masculina.

_-¿H-hola? ¿Hola?_

-Es el mismo sujeto de antes. –Aclara Jeff.

La grabación continúo…

_… Bueno, si estás oyendo esto, entonces has logro el día dos, eh, ¡felicidades! Uh, no quiere hablar tan largo esta vez sobre Freddy y sus amigos, tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uh, así que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo esté en su lugar apropiado, ya sabes._

_Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale de su etapa muy a menudo. He oído que se convierte mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no?_

-Sabía que la energía es importante aquí. Pero algunas cosas aún son confusas. –Piensa TD.

_También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en las vistas de las cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de tus puertas. Así que s-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos pocos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no es que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. Uh, también, uh, comprobar en la cortina de la zona "Pirate Cove" de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control. Uh, hablare contigo pronto._

-¡Genial!, tu gemelo es tan antisocial como tú.

-Ya basta de bromas, Jeff.

-¡Oh vamos, ya ríete amargado!

-No empieces.

-Ok, ya. –Reprocha Jeff.

Los minutos pasaron… doce en punto.

Jeff se entretenía jugando en su celular y TD leía unas revistas, folletos y libros sobre el lugar, con intención de encontrar más información sobre los personajes. Luego de un rato, ya ambos muy aburridos, decidieron comenzaron a monitorear el lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos y aún seguían observando las cámaras de todo el restaurante. Todo bien.

Una treinta de la noche. Jeff y Tails Doll ya habían dejado de lado al monitor varios minutos atrás, ya estaban aburridos puesto que nada extraño sucedía. Paso un tiempo, y los dos creepys comenzaron a jugar a las cartas para entretenerse un buen rato. Tiempo después se sobresaltaron al oír una estática en aquella pequeña pantalla. De inmediato, Jeff tomo el monitor de encima del escritorio.

-¡Puta madre!

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Se sobresalta TD.

-¡El pinche conejo no está!...

-Está bien, búscalo a ver si lo encuentras, tal vez…

-¡Ahora el pollo me mira feo!

-What?!

-¡Pos mírala, ahí en la ventana! –Jeff enciende la luz de la puerta con una ventana a un lado, era la única ventana de la habitación, se puede agregar. TD rápidamente dirige su atención a ella, para que de un segundo a otro se tope con Chica observándolo fijamente a los ojos. El zorro se altera, entonces, velozmente cierra la puerta y apaga la luz.

-Uuuuh, creo que le gustas.

-¡Ya empezaras otra vez, Jeff! ¡Cállate!

¡Ok!

-¿Hallaste a Bonnie?

-¡Pos no!… -Mira el monitor. –Digo… ¡pos sí! Está en el salón de fiesta, y ¿sabes qué hace ahí? –Tails quiso seguirle la corriente por primera vez a Jeff, así que respondió.

-Haciendo fiesta…

-¡Error! Está cazando dinosaurios.

-Hijo de…

-¡Ja! En tu cara.

-Ok, si ya dejaste de hacer bromitas… dime la hora, ¿sí?

-Mmmm, son las tres cuarenta y ocho.

-Bueno… no está tan mal, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

A Jeff en ese momento se le ocurre revisar la energía.

-¡¿54%?!

-¿¡Tan rápido se agota?! –Gritó TD.

-No recuerdo que se agotara tan rápido, y creo que… -Mira el monitor nuevamente. –…demonios… Bonnie ya no está.

-Búscalo, ahora. –Le responde es zorro sin dejar de vigilar por la ventana.

-En eso estoy, solo dame un segu…

De repente, el chico siente un escalofrío en su espalada y no puede evitar tragar saliva. Tails voltea para ver a Jeff, y al instante se paralizo por completo, al igual el chico al sentir una leve respiración en su nuca. El ya creía saber de quien se trataba, giro un poco la cabeza para confirmarlo… y no se equivocó. Era Bonnie.

* * *

**Ok, ya volví luego de haberle enseñado modales a Jeff… también enseñarle quien manda (?) Ok ya, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Enserio, lamento haberme tardado tanto… ¡la vida es muy cruel! *regresa al rincón de los lamentos* Intentare hacer que no vuelva a suceder esto.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	6. Noche 2: ¿Plan secreto 22

_¡Hola querido humano, criatura del bosque, robot... lo que seas! _

_What's up? Cuanto tiempo, eh. No nos leemos desde el año pasado, ja *grillo sonando*... mal chiste._

_Bueno la razón por la que tarde tanto es porque ando muy bloqueada. A más de uno debe sucederle. Y bueno... además tengo muchas ideas mezcladas. También quiero borrar cosas, agregar otras, cambiar de lugar, corregir y etc, etc. Editar en general. Por ejemplo el cambio de nombre del fic. ¿A poco no queda mejor así?_

_Pero ya, ya no los aburriré mas con mis sermones. Lean tranquilos._

* * *

**Noche 2: ¿Plan secreto? 2/2**

Estar cara a cara con ese robot, con su mirada perturbadora, le hizo sentir pánico y comenzar a sudar. Este parecía querer abalanzarse sobre él pero opto emitir una fuerte estática a la vez que con un sonido metálico gritaba en la cara de Jeff.

No obstante el chico comenzó a gritar también, seguido por TD. El chico retrocede hasta encontrarse con la puerta contraria. Ambos se miraron a la cara aun gritando.

_… 5 minutos después… continuaban gritando como nenas._

— ¡Abre la puerta! —le grita el asesino a su acompañante.

—Pero Chica esta del…

— ¡Me vale verga! ¡Sólo abre la jodida puerta! —una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del zorro, él no quería hacer lo que le indicaban pero al final obedeció al chico e inmediatamente presionó el botón a su costado.

La puerta se abrió y entonces ambos lograron visualizar a…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Smile? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —habló un chico enmascarado al ver al cómo el perro del hogar enterraba lo que al aparecer era un peluche de oso —. ¿No es ese el peluche de Sally?

El animal voltea a ver a Jack, este coloca sus manos en su cadera en señal de enfado. El animal comprende de inmediato y le ve con ojitos llorosos y una media sonrisa, como si tratase de pedir disculpa.

—Hmp, sabes perfectamente que te meterás en problemas con Slender si es que sigues enterrando cosas en el jardín, perro malo — toma el peluche el perro le agacha la cabeza—. No te preocupes, Smile; sé que no puedes evitarlo. Aun así no es por lo que vine—se acacha para quedar al a altura de su peludo amigo— ¿Has visto a Jeff por algún lado? Necesito hablar seriamente con él sobre no dejar la ropa interior sucia por todos lados… en especial en mi cama. Además, ahora que lo pienso bien no lo veo desde ayer, ni a TD. Sabemos que pueden cuidarse solos pero es raro que ambos hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo como si nada.

El canino recuerda cómo su amo le alimenta y le relata su próximo destino; el restaurante de Freddy Fazbear Pizza antes de su partida acompañado de ese muñeco anaranjado.

— ¡Arf! —este ladra y le asiente una vez con la cabeza pero inmediatamente recordó que su amo le dejo bien el claro que no debía decírselo a nadie. Pensó por un segundo y le negó al chico con la cabeza para que creyera que no sabía nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que tu si sab…

— ¡Ahí estas, Mr. D! —grita una voz femenina y aguda. Jack se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Sally con una escoba. La pequeña observa a su oso muy sucio y un poco rasgado en manos de Jack, y le grita nuevamente pero esta vez con mucho enfado —. ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Mr. D?! —lo golpea con la escoba.

— ¡Auch! No hagas eso —soba su cabeza.

—Es lo que te mereces por ser tan mal hermano mayor — le hecha la lengua.

— ¿Pero para qué quiero yo tu oso? Yo no fui. Lo hizo Smile —Jack señala al responsable con el dedo. Sally lo mira. El perro nota como la niña le observa amenazante pero este intuitivamente le niega y devuelve la mirada con ojitos de cachorrito y una aureola encima de sí; como si fuese un ángel… cosa que no es pero aun así es difícil resistirse a eso.

—Ahora si te pasaste; culpando al pobre Smile de cosas que tú hiciste.

—P-pero Smile estaba enterrándolo y yo sólo…

— ¡Mientes! Te voy a acusar con papá Slender —se va corriendo.

— ¡Espera no! ¡Todo menos eso! —el chico se altera—.¡Con Slender no por favor! ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro!—corre detrás de la pequeña.

Sally ingresa al hogar con un paso veloz seguida de Jack quien intentaba impedir que llegase con el jefe.

Smile se acerca su casita de perro y se recuesta en el suelo cerca de esta ya aliviado de no haber metido la pata. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato pero fue llamado nuevamente. Una voz femenina e irritada lo llamaba desde el segundo piso.

— ¡Smile! ¡¿En dónde demonios esta Jeff?! —grita Jane—. ¡Aun no encuentro mi peluca! —alza la oreja y mira a la chica — ¡Espero que no estés involucrado en su pequeña broma esta vez, Smile! ¡O te castrare! — el perro traga saliva. Observa a la chica y con una de sus patas traseras adentra un bulto negro y cabelludo a su casita. Observa nuevamente a Jane quien esperaba una respuesta, le niega, arroga su cabeza al suelo y aparenta estar dormido.

La puerta se abrió y entonces ambos lograron visualizar a…

—Hmp, a veces actúa como su dueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Regresamos al restaurante..._

La puerta se abrió y entonces ambos lograron visualizar a Chica quien esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ok. ¿Ahora qué?

—Hazte a un lado —responde el chico.

—Eh~… ¿Que harás con esa silla, Jeff?

Comienza a correr hacia Chica con la silla en su pecho; como si se enfrentara a un león… pero en este caso es un pollo gigante robot… em…

Chica inmediatamente se hace un lado para no ser golpeada por ese psicópata. Una vez fuera de su camino Jeff toma el brazo de TD y sale de la cuarto de seguridad aun advirtiendo al pollo que no se acercara. Ya a varios metros de la de la habitación y de Chica Jeff arroja la silla aun lado, suelta el brazo del zorro y le grita "¡Corre!". TD no lo pensó dos veces. Ambos comenzaron a correr como unas perras *cof cof* digo machos que se respetan.

Continuaron corriendo hasta el salón de fiesta junto al lado del escenario en donde actúan aquellos animatrónicos. Jeff enciende la linterna y ambos se dan la vuelta dándole la espalda a la salida para presenciar como el escenario estaba completamente vacío. Ellos sabían que Bonnie y Chica se encontraban en la sala de vigilancia pero… ¿Dónde estaba Freddy? Esa pregunta sería respondida en un santiamén.

Sintieron un frío en sus espaldas, al voltear se hallaron con el mismísimo Freddy quien los vigilaba de desde sus espaldas. Parecían estar perdidos pero en el momento en que el oso quiso atacarlos, la alarma anunciando las seis en punto se apodero del silencio de toda la pizzería.

— ¡Sí! —Jeff alza la voz de emoción—. ¡Ya son las seis! ¡Toma eso maldito oso! No puedes jodernos —Tails le mira serio.

Freddy frunce el ceño por las palabras del chico pero sólo se limita a regresar a su puesto en el escenario junto con los demás. Una vez que todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares el chico se acerca a la salida y la abre, pero antes grita:

— ¡Jódanse, bitches! —los robots dirigen su atención a Jeff. Ahora sus miradas eran más perturbadoras de lo normal; sus pupilas eran blancas y las escleróticas de un profundo y oscuro negro.

—Tsk… mejor vámonos de aquí —dice perturbado.

—Concuerdo contigo —contesta con murmullos.

Ya fuera del restaurante podía apreciar del amanecer en el horizonte. Jeff sacó su celular, se detuvo y marco un número desconocido mientras que por otro lado TD seguía caminando sin haberse percatado de eso.

— ¿Hola?... ¡H-hola! Cuanto tiempo, compadre.

— ¿Jeff? ¿Eres tú? —una voz masculina respondió la llamada—. Sí. Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, eh.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo llame para proponerte algo… además me debes un favor.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿De qué se trata?

—Te garantizo que no te resistirás a esto.

—Bueno, debe haber una razón para comunicarte conmigo, y parece que tienes algo bueno entre manos, como los viejos tiempos… cuéntame más.

—Bien, veras…

Ya se sentía solo, volteo y no vio al chico junto a él. Ajusto su vista más a lo lejos y logro verlo a varias cuadras atrás; aun se hallaba cerca de la entrada de la pizzería.

— ¿Qué demonios hace aun ahí? —el muñeco emprendió una caminata a paso veloz de regreso al restaurante. Llegó a aquel lugar con rapidez. Alcanzo ver ya a un metro del chico como este hablaba por teléfono. Por suerte estaba de espalda y no había notado su llegada.

—De acuerdo, entonces todo ya está listo… No, él no se lo espera, es muy despistado…

— ¡Ejem! —TD llama la atención de Jeff y este le mira sorprendido y nervioso.

—Esto… ¡Ya te dije que no me interesan tus productos!

— ¿Qué? ¿Jeff, de qué hablas?

— ¡Lo que oíste!... tengo que colgar, estoy en un pequeño aprieto, adiós —susurra esta última oración antes de colgar. Luego mira a TD quien aún lo observaba seriamente.

— ¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas?

—Je… ya sabes… gente que intenta venderte cosas inservibles y… eso… ja. Que molestos, ¿verdad? —ríe entre dientes con nervios.

—De acuerdo… has estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente. Pero confiare en ti —responde aun no muy convencido.

—Pff ¿Yo? ¿Extraño? —se pone a pensar—. En realidad creo que es normal en mí, ¿no?

—Como sea. Ya vayámonos. Estoy muy cansado y ya quiero irme a dormir —se pone en marcha con dirección a esa pequeña choza abandonada mientras era seguido por Jeff a dos metros de distancia.

—Je. Ya verás que es lo que te espera mi querido amigo. Jeff siempre gana y te lo haré entender —se dice a sí mismo. Comienza a reírse en entre dientes hasta que estas se convirtieron en carcajadas algo macabras.

_(N/A: Tiene un dominio adentro… ¡Mátenlo antes de que deje crías! (?))_

— ¡Jeff! ¡Cállate y camina!

— ¡Esta bien! ¿Acaso uno no puede reírse tranquilamente de la nada?... amargado.

—Por favor ayúdame con esto Zalgo—se queja.

Y así continúan su camino hasta llegar a su pequeño refugio para por fin poder descansar. Y también así prepararse para lo que los espera en su siguiente noche en Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

* * *

_Aquí los molesto otra vez, je (?) Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y… em… ya no sé qué escribir._

_Pero bueno, nada. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio de "Bet: Survive five nights" por su canal favorito y… ya fue suficiente. Ya lo dije antes, las drogas no me hacen bien al escribir (?)_

_No esperen que actualice pronto… porque no sé cuando lo haré de nuevo. Supongo que cuando acomode mejor todas las ideas que tengo y demás subiré el próximo capitulo... pero meh. Todo a su debido tiempo._

_Ahora sí… ¡Adiós y saludos! _


	7. Nuevos amigos

_¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Unos cuantos meses ya... Que hija de mi mamá (/._./)_

_Oh mai gad! Hasta que por fin actualizo, creí que nunca lo __haría. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo porque probablemente sea el ante-último..._

_Se me izo complicado escribir ya que ando en una etapa en la que me siento emo. Así que discúlpenme si no es tan gracioso y si hay partes en la que no hay ni un puto sentido. La hierba people (?) _

_**Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia no me pertenecen** (Esto lo tuve que haber puesto hace como seis capítulos atrás pero me daba weba ya que ustedes ya debían de saberlo. Ahora lo pongo por si las moscas :v)_

* * *

**Nuevos "amigos"**

**.**

A pasos lentos ambo se aproximaban al local. El cielo estaba realmente oscuro, no se alcanzaba a ver ni una sola estrella, sólo nubes de tormenta que amenazaban a largarse a llover en cualquier momento.

— ¡Agh! —se queja el chico con disgusto.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? No has dejado de quejarte, niño —pregunta algo cansado.

—Es sólo que... —patea una pierda— ¡Esto es muy aburrido y-y penoso!

— ¿Aburrido? ¿Penoso? ¿De qué hablas? —se detiene a ver al chico. Este también lo hace— ¿Recuerdas que casi te orinas del miedo ayer por estar al borde de la muerte?

— E-eso no es cierto yo-

— Sí claro Jeff, a mi no me engañas, te gusta ser acosado —comienza hacia la pizzeria — De lo contrario harías algo con todas tus fans que intentan violarte, ¿no? — El chico queda pensativo pero con una mueca de confusión interna.

— Te gusta hacerme bullying, ¿verdad? —le responde algo molesto.

— Sólo camina.

— ¡Hijo de tú fruta madre! —pensó.

Ya se hallaban a pocos metros del lugar, sólo era cuestión de llegar, abrirla y comenzar otra noche allí, otra larga y aburrida noche... Si, aburrida para Jeff, pero ¿por qué? Fácil, lo que una vez sintió hace mucho, lo volvía asentir; sed de sangre. Esas ganas de sentir la sangre escurrirse entre sus manos le consumía la cabeza, y el hecho de que unos cuatro robots viejos lo humillen lo hacia estallar, el es un asesino psicópata después de todo.

No lograba comprender como aquel zorro de peluche soportaba esto. Se supone que el fue creado para esto, ¿no? Pensaba él... Intento calmarse, quizá lo que dijo TD era cierto; debía controlar sus instintos pues esto lo metería en graves problemas algún día.

_**.:** ¡Pff! ¿En qué pendejadas estas pensando? _—oyó una voz muy cerca de él, pero al voltear a todas partes no diviso a nadie más que a TD, pero el se encontraba a una distancia relativamente lejos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Donde estas?

_**.:** Estoy aquí, en tú cabeza, ¿donde más?_

— Fuck me, otro de esos extraños insectos que hablan —frota rápidamente su cabeza con ambas manos.

_**.:** ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy yo, tú subconsciente idiota!** :.**_

Se detuvo un momento, ríe y dice tontamente: — ¡Ja! Y-ya lo sabía.

_**.:** Bueno, como sea. Estoy aquí para ayudarte..._ —la voz hizo una pequeña pausa _**.:** ¡Eres el pendejo más grande del universo! **:.**_

— Whaaaaaaat? ¿Qué mierda? Creí que ibas a ayudarme.

**.:** Tenía que decirlo —responde con tono superior _**.:** Pero ya, ahora si. Sé lo que sientes Jeffry, es por eso que que harás exactamente todo lo que yo te diga **:.**_

No puedo creerlo, lo dejo un segundo y se va a Narnia o no-sé-que otra mierda infantil.

El muñeco se acerca a Jeff quedando frente del mismo, observa por un segundo su cara de "soy feliz", suspira y lo sujeta del brazo llevándolo con sigo a la entrada de Freddy Fazbear pizza. Sólo le hacia falta unos centímetros para abrir la puerta pero...

_**.:** ¿Comprendes ahora? **:.**_

— ¡Sí!

**.:**_ ¡Así se habla!... snif... Crecen tan rápido_ **:.**

El zorro toma el picaporte de la puerta con intención de abrirla y por fin logran ingresar pero la mano del chico fue más veloz, esta sujeto firmemente el brazo del peluche impidiéndole moverse...

— ¿Qué haces? —llegó a preguntar.

— No... hasta aquí llegue yo —una mueca de confusión aparece en TD, el chico hace a un lado a su acompañante y sujeta el picaporte, toma aire e ingresa entre gritos al local.

—Esto-es-¡esparta! ¡Aaaaah!

_**.:** ¡Eso es! ¡Corre, fores, corre! ¡Hazme sentir orgulloso! **:.**_

— Lo veo y lo creo —golpea su frente.

El plan era fácil: ingresar, estampir a los animatronicos y destrozarlos. Así de sencillo... o parecía sencillo para Jeff, aunque un pequeño inconveniente se le presento... ¿Donde estaban todos?

— No entiendo, ¿a donde se fueron todos?

_**.:** Tal vez los asustaste **:.**_

— Lo dudo —interfiere Tails.

— ¡Deja de entrometerte, esto va entre Jeff y yo! —se cruza de brazos— ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabías lo que-

—Aveces es fácil adivinar lo que piensas— le interrumpe—. También es raro que hables en tercera persona. Sé que tu coeficiente y salud mental no es la mejor pero-

— ¡Esta bien, ya entendí!

Lo dejaron así, ambos sabían que algunas veces sólo discutían por diversión, hasta perecía que se guiaban por eso de _"sin bullying no hay amistad"_.

La búsqueda le los robots no tardo en comenzar. Era muy raro, no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Los buscaron por todas partes pero nada. Ni siquiera rastro de Foxy quien debería de estar el la Pirate Cove como siempre, pero no estaba allí. Continuaron buscando en vano por un buen rato.

Las dos de la mañana y aun nada.

— Demonios... —TD se recuesta en una silla en la sala de reparación ya harto de buscar —No aparecen por ningún lado.

—Oh, vaya, no me di cuenta, ¿sabes? —dice sarcástico.

—Sólo digo —este contempla el techo por un segundo y luego ve al chico quien se colocaba una cabeza de Freddy.

—Ya deja de jugar, esta es la última habitación para buscar, ¿bien?

—Sí, sí, sí, como sea —deja la mascara sobre la mesa— ¿Qué hay de esa puerta? —señala una entrada casi totalmente oculta entre cajas viejas.

—No la había visto antes, ni siquiera en las cámaras.

—Entonces vamos a abrirla —entre estornudos por el polvo desprendido de la suciedad, ambos removieron todas las cajas de lugar, dejando verse así una puerta... una puerta con candado. Era de esperarse pensaron ambos. Jeff retrocedió. TD examina con cuidado el candado.

—Hey Jeff, esto esta-

— ¡Me vale madres! ¡Córrete! —el chico se aproxima corriendo con intención de derribar la puerta. El zorro se hace a un lado con cierta lentitud.

Lo último que escucho fue un gran estruendo por el golpe del chico y la puerta, luego el sonido de huesos quebrándose mientras rodaba por las escaleras.

—Em... Sólo quería decirte que estaba abierto.

—N-no me d-digas, ¿e-enserio?

Baja flotando tranquilamente por las escaleras, al llegar donde yacía en chico sobándose la cabeza diviso a su alrededor un habiente de tensión asumido en oscuridad. Noto a un lado un interruptor, y no dudo en encenderlo. Las luces se hallaban descompuestas al parecer, pues palpitaban de vez en cuando y casi ni iluminaban el sótano por completo.

Los dos se percataron de unas enormes cajas al fondo. Jeff se levantó y se encamino al donde se encontraban aquellas cajas, las cuales tenían escritas a los lados las palabras "Para desechar "; eso incrementaba la curiosidad de cierta personita.

—No-lo hagas, Jeff —ordena el peluche antes de que este removiera la cinta adhesiva.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sea lo que sea que haya dentro de estas cajas van a desecharlo, sólo déjame ver que hay dentro.

—Dije que no.

—Que aburrido eres.

—Sólo trato que —un sonido extraño captó su atención. Volteo y se acerco a las escaleras dejando al joven sólo, se asomo por el primer escalon. No veía a nadie arriba.

— ¡Hmp! —dio un par de pasos en los escalones, sabía que alguien rondaba aya arriba y no era uno de esos robot., pero se disponía a averiguarlo. Una sensación familiar recorrió su cuerpo, tenía la sensación de saber quien era el intruso pero al la vez no la tenía.

A mitad de camino se detuvo, repentinamente recordó algo que no debió haber hecho; dejar solo a Jeff cuando le di la orden de no hacer algo.

—Mierda... —bajo nuevamente, llevándose una gran sorpresa —Jeff... ¿qué hiciste?

_**.:** Sí, hermano, ¿qué hiciste? **:.**_

—Um... yo...

Unos cuantos animatronicos comienzan a levantarse y salir de las enormes cajas. Un oso de color marrón claro, un conejo celeste, un pollo amarillo, un pequeño niño con un cartel que decía "Balloms y una especie de zorro blanco que comenzó a trepar por las paredes. Todos se hallaban en muy mal estado, en especial el zorro que estaba completamente destrozado, los demás sólo tenían falta de algún ojo, brazo, vista libre a su interior y alguna que otra imperfección, sin mencionar la oxidación, polvo y des coloración que portaban.

— ¿Activarlos a todos? —respondió de forma inocente.

—Tenias que ser tan- tan tú.

El zorro meneo un poco la cabeza y como acto seguido enfoco la vista a Jeff analizándolo al instante.

_—Ser desconocido. Probable amenaza. Eliminar _—su voz metálica y distorsionada logro hacer estremecer al chico. No obstante este se ensenó sus afilados colmillos en esa gran mandíbula.

— ¡Jeff! —le grita TD para que corriera pero este sólo se queda inmuto.

Sin esperar nada más se abalanzo directo a Jeff con mira a su cabeza.

— ¡Jeff! ¡No!

* * *

_¡Chan, chan, chaaaaan! ¡Que suspenso! :D_

_Llevo más o menos la mitad del siguiente capítulo así que **quizá** mañana actualice nuevamente (**¡Quizá! **No presionen tanto plz) Aun así les agradezco por todos los geniales reviews que dejas. También a mi prima que me acosa de vez en cuando para que actualice. Gracias a todos x3_

_Bye everybody! See you later! /._./_


	8. Game over

_"Hola, ¿hola? Uh, bueno, sólo quería grabar este mensaje para decirte que la escritora suele ser muy vaga para actualizar con frecuencia, ¡pero no te preocupes! Si estás leyendo esto significa que la escritora por fin actualizo. Genial, ¿verdad? Ya no habrá más espera y la intriga no carcomerá tu mente como a mi, __um... Bueno, eso era todo. No leeremos en otro momento... ¡Ah! Y no olvides cuidarte de Freddy y sus amigos, recuerda que son muy activos durante la noche..."_

**—Phone guy.**

* * *

**"Game over"**

**.**

Impacto contra el suelo; el chico había logrado esquivar el ataque con suerte.

—¡Ouch! —sobó con delicadeza su espalda mientras yacía en el suelo; todo por un fallido intento de la matrix _(Jek me lee la mente)_—. Parecía ser más fácil en la película —se quejó.

Las luces pestañeaban con más frecuencia como si luces estroboscópicas se tratasen.

—¡Jeff, levántate! —lo jaló del hombro—. ¡Rápido!

El chico, entre quejidos, se reincorporo. En el instante que recobró la conciencia del golpe se percato de que los animatrónicos estaban a punto de atacarlos.

De inmediato este se echó a correr tomando a Tails del brazo como a un muñeco de trapo—. Patitas pa' qué las quiero.

—¡Hey, ten más cuidado, idiota! —se quejo por la acción del joven—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—¡Salir de aquí! ¿Qué te parece?

El muñeco estuvo a punto de reprocharle pero dio un vistazo rápido hacia los muñecos y viendo como estos aparentaban ser los típicos violadores del bosque _—como Slender (?)—_ dijo:

—No pos... bueno.

Jeff subió las escaleras con prisa. El chico salió de la sala. Se dirigió a la entrada principal con el fin de salir de la pizzeria de una vez por todas pero se detuvo de inmediato puesto que Freddy, Chica y Bonnie obstruían la salida.

—¡Ho-oh-la! Que bueno verlos a todos aquí —hablo el asesino—. Lo que paso el otro día... bueno, son cosas que uno dice sin pensar, je, je —explicó, inútilmente, el chico haciendo que los presentes se enfurecieran.

Bonnie lanzó su guitarra contra Jeff. Este logro esquivarla a tiempo, pero no logro esquivar el cupcake que Chica arrojó ferozmente a su cabeza. El muñeco río levemente.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No voy a seguir soportándolos a ustedes ni a su apestosa pizzeria, déjense de romper las pe*_beep_*tas! —ya cansado, estalló de furia. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, incuso TD, el cual yacía bajo en hombro de Jeff.

—¿No ven que uno aquí, estúpidamente, sólo quiere trabajar tranquilamente durante, vaya a saber por qué, cinco p*_beep_*as noches? Pero no, resulta que a ustedes cuatro les nace de los co*_beep_*nes decir; vamos a joderlos todas las noches a esos pendejos porque damos miedo. ¿Qué onda con ustedes? Y ya enserio, ¿cómo uno puede trabajar bajo estas condiciones? Las cámaras no funcionan bien, la electricidad dura poco y gracias a las cámaras y al mendigo ventilador se consume rápido. Pero igualmente uno viene muy feliz para ganar unos $120 dolares de mi*_beep_*da cada semana. Sin contar que ¡todos ustedes están bien feos! —los animatrónicos intercambiaron miradas aún sorprendidos—¡Así es; todos están bien_ feos_...incluyéndote! —señaló a Foxy quien se asomaba desde su Pirate Cove— ¡Tú también!—señaló a TD.

—¿Eh?—cambió su mueca de sorpresa por una de confusión.

—Quiero decir; ¡mírense! Freddy, tú estás gordo, deberías moverte más en vez de dejar que los demás hagan todo el trabajo; Bonnie tiene cara de sapo, si te miran en un espejo de seguro se rompe; Foxy está viejo y apestoso, pero no como un buen pirata; y Chica tu mirada es perturbadora y ¿eres una gallina?, porque pareces un pato, un pato feo. Dios. Ya quiero vomitar. ¡Háganme el favor de hacer algo productivo con sus vidas! —todos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pero ahora más tristes. De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a llorar, luego los cinco robots salieron corriendo a quién sabe donde va la gente cuándo salen corriendo llorando.

—... ¿Terminaste?

—Sí... creo que sí —suspiro.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. No creo que ellos vuelvan a molestarnos —luego de decir esto Jeff dejó al peluche en el suelo.

—¿A dónde crees qué se hallan ido?

—Seguramente a la cocina a llenarse de pizza —el muñeco río por la respuesta.

Todo parecía haber terminado pero, inesperadamente, Toy Bonnie sujeto a Tails y lo alzó en el aire.

—¡Mierda, me tienen! ¡Me van a violar! —se calmo en el momento que presenció algo familiar en los muñecos, pero no supo con certeza que era. No tuvo tiempo de averiguar que era eso familiar puesto que Toy. Chica y Toy. Freddy abrieron la puerta principal para luego T. Bonnie arrojar a TD fuera del local —¿Qué demonios? —decía mientras se levantaba del suelo. En eso, ve como intentan sujetar a Jeff también.

T. Freddy estuvo a punto de tomar al chico para arrojarlo fuera del restaurante pero este se escabullo.

—Nope —dijoa antes de salir corriendo y saltar por una de las ventanas.

—¿¡Qué mierda Jeff!?

—Nadie lanza a Jeff porque Jeff... se lanza sólo —les guiña a los animatrónicos. Hacen una muca de fastidio antes de cerrar las puertas.

—¿Estás consciente de todas las estupideces que puedes llegar a decir y hacer?

—¡Pfff! Tú no sabes nada de la vida.

Tails rodó los ojos —Como sea. Ya larguémonos de este lugar —ordenó el peluche —Jamás volveré a este lugar ni volveré a apostarte nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando. Hablaban de todo tipo de temas mientras llegaban al bosque. Antes de irse, Tails le había dejado bien en claro a Jeff que no quería volver a hablar de la pizzeria, este asintió con la cabeza sin mucho interés. Más tarde llegaron al bosque y sin dudarlo se adentraron en el. Cuando faltaba poco para que llegaran a su hogar a Jeff se le ocurrió un tema de conversación que molestaría mucho a su acompañante; algo relacionado al restaurante.

—Hey TD, ¿recuerdas nuestra apuesta? —no respondió— Vamos, sé que no lo olvidaste.

Seguía sin responder.

—Te ves molesto, ¿por qué será? ¡Ah, ya sé! Es porque perdiste.

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

—Claro que lo es; fuiste el primero en salir de Freddy's Fazbear pizza, ¿lo olvidas?

—¡No es justo; los animatrónicos me lanzaron fuera del local!

—Es tú culpa por no hacer nada al respecto, mal perdedor. Así que si me disculpas —Jeff comenzó a hacer una especie de baile sensual de victoria cerca de un árbol (—pobre árbol—).

Luego de que Jeff traumatizara a Tails con su baile continuaron su camino. Sólo les faltaba dar la vuelta por unos árboles y llegarían a casa.

Al estar en la entrada del terreno de la casa el chico dijo:

—La vida es bella a veces, ¿verdad? —recibió un gruñido por parte del zorro— Ahora podre disfrutar de la computadora mientras tu me sirves como mi mayordomo en nuestro dulce... ¿hogar? —se detuvieron en cuanto vieron el gran desastre frente a sus ojos.

Unos extraños tentáculos verdes salían de algunas de las ventanas de la planta baja; parte de la casa se incendiaba; Toby corría de un lado a otro mientra su sudadera se quemaba: E. Jack corría detrás de Toby con un balde de agua; había un gran agujero en el techo; una calva Jane perseguía a Smile mientras intentaba no caer el los gigantescos agujeros en el suelo; Ben lloraba en el piso a la vez que murmuraba "Mis vídeo juegos"; Masky y Hoodie estaban atados a un árbol; había un oso gigante en medio del jardín y no había rastro de Slender.

—¿Qué. Diantres. Pasó. Aquí? —dijo TD.

—Y luego soy yo el que hace locuras.

Tails estuvo a punto de hacer algo para ayudar a los demás pero el vibrador del celular de Jeff lo detuvo. Vio como sobresalía del bolsillo de la sudadera del chico y como marcaba algo en la pantalla; un mensaje. Alcanzó a leer "¿Cómo te fue con la apuesta" y sin pensarlo otra vez le quito el celular del bolsillo. Para su surte Jeff no se había dado cuenta. El mensaje decía:

_"¿Cómo te fue con la apuesta?_

_Usar mis poderes para controlar a los animatrónicos fue una gran idea. _

_Apuesto a que ganaste jajaja."_

Leyó por último el nombre de quien envió el mensaje.

—¡Jeff, eres un desgraciado!

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

—No hagas como si no hubieses hecho nada, maldito tramposo. Acabo de leer el mensaje dónde lavander te pregunta cómo te fue con la puesta luego de haber manipulado a los d animatrónicos descompuestos con sus poderes. Sabía que había algo familier en ellos, su esencia estaba por todas partes.

—Ah... am... Esto...

—¡Ya veras! —unas garras salieron de sus manos y una parte de su cara comenzó a abrir formando una boca, se podían ver una cantidad de afilados dientes en ella, y por último una extraña sustancia negra brotaba de algunas de sus extremidades mientras se movían como si tuviesen vida propia.

El chico entro en pánico —¡Espera, puedo explicarlo!

—¡Explica esto! —TD se abalanzó contra Jeff lanzando arañazos. Este salió corriendo de inmediato.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien tan hermoso como yo no puede morir! ¡Aaaaah!

—¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

**-The end-**

* * *

_Y hablando de apuestas... perdí una —Face-Palm—._

_Le aposté a Jek (Ella es una muy hija de su mamá porque me lee la mente) que si ella escribía un Drabble de 150 palabras sin utilizar la "U", yo subiría el último capítulo de esta historia (Así es; este es el último cap.), más un extra (el extra no será tan irrelevante para la historia en sí, sólo es para saber que pasó con Slender y lo demás mientras Jeff y TD no estaban)._

_Ahora, como ella cumplió su parte yo cumpliré la mía... ¡Y me tardé un montón! I know! Eh tenido varias complicaciones para escribir, entre esas están: las tareas del colegio/liceo, el estrés, la poca inspiración, la flojera y blah, blah, blah, problemas personales en conclusión. En verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto. Aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, eh; Mejor tarde que nunca (?)_

_Ya algunos pensaban que no continuaría la historia, así que, aquí les va un dato sobre mí; cuando comienzo algo puedo tardar mucho en terminarlo, pero que lo termino, _**lo termino**_. En muy pocos casos puedo llegar a abandonar algo. Aún así tuve que acortar la historia..._

_Bueno en fin, espero hayan disfrutado la historia._

**¡Sayonara y arigatou!** _Nos leeremos pronto en alguna otra historia y en el extra (el cual, conociéndome, tardaré mil años en subirlo... )._


End file.
